Quiet Times
by VanillaEclair
Summary: Ichigo Hitofuri x saniwa!reader fanfiction When the citadel is unusually quiet, just the eldest sword of the awataguchi family and the saniwa. (A little drabble-ish) and please forgive me for any mistakes :")


It was quiet in the (h/c) saniwa's citadel today, a little too quiet than usual. Yes, she sent most of the awataguchi tantous out on clearing maps and expeditions, and the rest are on field works. Leaving the citadel quiet without the small child's commotions.

Well, all the tantous were enjoying theirselves doing what their master told them to do. But on the other hand, their oldest brother, Ichigo Hitofuri was worried to death for those who's been sent to clear maps.

"Aruji-sama.. i'm not trying to be rude, but you didn't accompany them with uchigatana this time?" The blue haired man asked. "Eh? But i put Nakigitsune in unit 1." The sage answered. "Y-yes, only unit 1, the other 3 units are on their own.." Ichigo sweatdropped, worried sick for his younger siblings.

"Don't worry, Ichigo! Yagen, Atsushi, and Gotou are great leaders! They'll get back home safely, plus they already finished their kiwame training." Reassured the girl. "But still...", "don't forget there's also Honebami and Namazuo!", "w-well, even if you say that, at least you can put me in one of their units.. it's better than making me wait here anxiously.." said the man.

(Y/n) smiled and opened her mouth to say, "don't spoil them too much, Ichigo. They're going to be fine on their own. I've sent them to many maps before you got here in my citadel and they're still alright." She said. Yes, Ichigo was a latecomer in her citadel, he was almost the last Awataguchi that came home. But of course there were those rare tantous, so he wasn't the last.

"Plus, isn't it nice to have a quiet time for once? I even sent Tsurumaru away for an expedition with the dategumi." Said the sage. Yes, she was planning for a quiet citadel today, of course she has to send off the trouble-maker crane. "Well, if you point it like that, it does have a correct spot." He said, finally realising the peaceful aura. He was always busy taking care of his little siblings, and were always surrounded by them, slowly making him forget the peaceful moments of silence.

His usual calm smile makes it's way back on his features, "Aruji, why did you send off all my siblings again?" He asked, turning his gaze to you, a calm smile still on his face but his aura feels bad. "E-eh, about that, i thought you would like to have a small alone time, you were always with them so.." the sage was mumbling, trying to find what to say.

"An alone time with you?"

The words that came from the tachi's mouth leave (y/n)'s face red, she has nothing to say now. Because what he said was the actual truth, (y/n) wanted some time alone with Ichigo. The girl slowly nods her head. "You want me to have some alone time with you? You can just put me as your attendance, Aruji-sama." A small laugh was released by the male. "W-well, that can work but..", "an absolute alone time in a quiet place? Is there something you're planning, Aruji-sama?" The blue-headed asks.

"N-noting paticularly in plan, but.. i just want to spend some time with you.." she said, still a blushing mess. "Ara, so you have that side on you, Aruji-sama?" Ichigo placed his hand on your chin, lifting your gaze. "I-ichigo?". "To tell the truth, Aruji-sama. I've liked you since the moment i layed eyes on you, and that feeling kept growing everyday until it became this love i feel right now." He said.

The sage was at lost for word so she let him continue. "It was like a miracle that the citadel was really quiet, i finally had a chance to.. confess.." he continued, until reality struked him and he became a blushing mess. A red strawberry indeed. "I-ichigo.. truth to be told i feel the same way.." (y/n) said. "Don't try to hide your face, Ichigo, you were really bold a second ago." The female cupped the male's cheeks with both her hand.

And at that

Very

Moment

 ** _Click!_**

A clicking sound of a camera can be heard, and a small laughing noise from no other than, Tsurumaru Kuninaga. And oh the coincidence continue when Yagen's unit was home earlier than expected. "Oi! Yagen! Guess what! You're gonna have a big sister soon!" Shouted the crane, running over to Yagen's unit with the camera in his hand.

Ichigo's reflex working well quickly grabbed his sword and ran after the poor crane. (Y/n) just laughed it off. Of course having a quiet citadel is nice sometimes, but it's much merrier when there's more people at home.

~~

Hello~ Vanilla here, this is going to be the first fanfiction i'll be posting here, i hope it's okay "


End file.
